


Rats

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, crack. Based on an animal shelter ad. The boys have a small problem.<br/>Disclaimer: This Sam and Dean are real. They are not mine, not because I didn't want them, but rather because my cat wanted them too much. My head cannon regarding their predicament may or may not be truthful, unfortunately Sam and Dean can't squeak right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote, back in February. Added to my A03 for completeness.

_We were looking through animals for adoption and found this:-_

__

_........and this head-cannon happened._

 

“Sonofabitch Sammy!”

“You were the one leering at the witch’s cleavage, Dean.”

“According to  _you_  we were looking for a  _Mister_  Witch, Einstein.”

“Two witches Dean. Two. I wasn’t wrong.”

“Freakin’ witches. Man I hate witches!”

*Silence*  
  
*Scratch, scrabble, munch*

"Don't give me that beady eyed bitchface, Sam.”

“Fine. Eat your sunflower seeds. Your fur’s all dry.”

“Freakin’ rabbit food. It’s disgusting.”

“Rat food, its rat food Dean and its nutritionally balanced.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”   
  
***  
  
**Update**    
_Sam and Dean have since found a friendly home but unfortunately they haven't broken the spell yet. Both boys are masters at escaping from their cage but while Sam goes in search of solutions and runs all over his owner's cell phone in a futile attempt to text Garth, Dean goes in search of crumbs in burger wrappers._  
  
_Dean is a little too fond of cuddling into his owner's cleavage and Sam rebukes him with a swift nip to the end of his tail. They like to snuggle up together in a nest of soft tissue and Dean's paws twitch in his sleep. Of course Sam teases him about this relentlessly and Dean denies it._

 


End file.
